Speeding
by M.I.Who2001
Summary: When Gwen finds her sister again her life turns to chaos. She finds her self looking back to the past, to find out when everything went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I've completely given up with my M.I. High fan fictions as I have lost interest in M.I High (I don't think its coming back guys) but if someone wants to take over from me I'll send you the first chapters and you can continue. If no one wants to I'll take down the power of love but I'll leave Dr Death up. **

**I have decided to do two fictions at once as I have been having a torchwood marathon and have had an idea but I'm still going to finish my doctor who fiction. **

**Btw, who likes the new doctor? I really like him but none of my friends do so I have no one to laugh at his eyebrows with or talk about how great he is at being the doctor.**

**Anyway, I've talked enough. Time for the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

At 4:37pm precisely a flash red sports car playing rather loud heavy metal music raced down Cowbridge road and turned onto the B4267. It's occupants were a walking, talking blowfish, a sarcastic woman lizard and a homicidal potato head. Most would be shocked by the team but not for the Cardiff based team known only as torchwood 3. They followed closely behind in a black SUV with torchwood written on the side of it.

The sports car took a sharp tuning to be faced with a girl who looked around thirteen. She was carrying a brown leather satchel on her small shoulders. She had been crossing the road when the car came along so she was only half way across the road. She looked at the group in amazement with her mouth wide open. She always wished for aliens to exist and after the last few Christmas' the wish became more realistic. But now she was standing in front of not one but three aliens! The potato thought it was best to shoot the girl for being in the way and Sonta being Sonta shot the girl straight down with out a care. The bullet went straight into her stomach making a crimson fluid flow over her once white school shirt. She let out a small scream before collapsing to the floor. The strange team carried on going and almost ran the girl over but instead they hid the teenager's leg which made her cry out again. she was trying to cling onto life but found it harder after every moment she lay on the cold road alone.

Luckily for her, torchwood were moments behind and as soon as they saw her Owen jumped out with a medical kit while the others continued to peruse the sports car.

She was fading faster. He couldn't do anything to help her. He still pressed a cloth to the wound and kept telling her everything was going to be okay when he knew inside she was going to die. he hated this part of the job because he felt like he was just watching on the side lines unable to do anything but stay with the patient.

It was only a few minutes before she lost grip of life and fell into a never ending sleep. Owen picked up her bag and threw it on top of his shoulder and put his kit on the other shoulder. He picked her up bridal style gently and walked along the road until he saw the SUV parked outside a small house. He walked into the house where he found Gwen, jack and tosh. There was a small sofa where he laid down the girl. He didn't even know her name. Then he remembered he had her school books which would undoubtedly have her name on. He picked up any book by random and read the cover out.

"Catrin Cooper,

9 Elm,

Physics,

Cardiff technical college." Okay. Now he knew her name and which school she went to. That wasn't enough. he wouldn't be able to trace her parents or friends with her name and a school. Well, he probably would but not at the moment as there was no technology he could use to trace her personal information. He was sure there was something else in her bag. Her phone or address book. Did anyone use address books anymore? He picked out a thicker book which said on the front:

'Catrin copper,

9 Edmund,

Log book'

He turned to the first page where he saw an address.

'7 Cowbridge road,

Cardiff'

"She was almost home!" He shouted making the others look around.

"Her name is Catrin Cooper. She live at 7 Cowbridge road and went to school at Cardiff technical college," he flicked through the rest of her log book and found a calendar. "her birthday was on the 20th of April and her sisters is today, the 12th of September. She had two best friends, Anwen Stewart and Eilian Myles." He looked through the book once more and found a lot of phone numbers. "Oh and here's her mum's number. 077 592 593 68." After all this information the team looked slightly shocked. "She wasn't even 14!" Tosh added. Gwen backed away.

"Gwen? Are you okay?" Ianto asked.

"She's my sister! I haven't seen she since she was two! And now she's dead!" Gwen slid down the wall crying. "Why her? Why did that fucking blowfish kill her! My fucking sister who I haven't seen since she was fucking two!" Gwen shouted in a moment of rage before breaking down again. Jack came and sat down by her and Gwen let him hug her.

"I am so sorry Gwen." Jack said but just as he said it there was a huge gasp for breath that came from near Owen. Jack and Gwen both looked up to see Catrin sitting upright and both Owen and Ianto looking perplexed.

"Where the fucking hell am I!?" Shouted Catrin.

"So welsh!" Said jack.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked.

Catrin looked at her stomach to find a hole in it and surrounded by blood. "Do I look okay? I've just been shot and killed by a blowfish and its little posy including a walking potato and a lizard!" Catrin said sounding a little bit grouchy.

"We'll take you back, look over you. That is not normal, your pulse was gone and I did nothing. We need to find why you have come back to life." Owen said.

"Okay, but can I see my mum?"

"She doesn't know about what happened, who we are and aliens."

"Actually, she said that Gwen was almost killed by a sycho shape-shifter looking for her baby that was in her stomach. I wasn't there though. I haven't seen my sister for years but I've seen pictures and she looks a bloody lot like you!" Catrin pointed at Gwen.

"Okay, lets get back," Tosh butted in before things got too awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2! The fact that 44 people from 11 different countries have read this. I thought that my summary would scare people off but I have changed it now because I have a set story line.** **I have decided (and you can hate me for this) to keep Suzie Costello.**

'Omg!' I thought. This place was brilliant. There was pterodactyl flying about the vast hub. There was so much machinery and wicked gadgets that looked alien. At a desk sat a woman with wavy brown hair. She looked quite tall and had thin. She had a darker skin tone than everyone else but not by a lot. It was an olive colour but compared to the rest of the pale team she looked very tanned.

Up by a coffee machine stood a taller man with short brown hair. He was wearing a black suit and black shoes. He stood there making a brown liquid, most likely to be coffee; it smelt AMAZING! He walked down the stairs holding a silver platter; he handed out a coffee to everyone and then came up to her.

"I didn't think you would want coffee considering your age so I made you hot chocolate instead." He said.

"Thank you." She accepted the hot chocolate and stood there, still trying to get her head around this place.

"Go on, try it! Its brilliant. Its liquid gold!" Gwen shouted from the other side of the room. Catrin took a sip from the steaming mug and gasped.

"Wow! Its amazing!" She shouted to, who she know knew as, Ianto. "So you guys work here?" She asked. "Just you six. That's not a lot. How do you get through all that paperwork?" She used her free hand to point at the piles of falling paper work. There was piles all over the desks and on the floor making it look impossible to walk around.

"Yep. Its not all paperwork though. We find aliens that have fallen through the rift and keep them here." Suzie said.

"Okay, I get the aliens, I got shot by one, but what's a rift?" Everyone looked at Catrin like she was an idiot.

"It's a shift in space and time that brings through aliens and alien artefacts. We've had so much come through. Would you like me to show you?" Gwen asked.

"Um. Yes please!" Catrin exclaimed. Gwen and her went down to floor one of the volts where most of the weevils were kept. Catrin looked at them and gasped. They looked more dangerous than the blowfish. They were big tall things with big head covered in wispy hair. They had big warty faces and small beady eyes. Gwen picked up a chair and beckoned her to sit down.

"Look into it eyes." She said. Catrin did so. It was terrifying. They made her feel so small and insignificant even though its eyes were tiny. Catrin started to sway back and forward and Gwen noticed. She put her hands on her shoulders to keep her upright if she did faint. "You okay?" She asked.

"It was terrifying!" Catrin said still a bit shaky.

"Do you want to see more or go back up stairs?" She asked.

"Could we see more?" She answered back. She wanted to see more aliens. No matter how many times she fainted under the stare of them. She wanted to be part of torchwood! Never forgetting a day.

They looked at more Weevils, Nostrovites (which she learnt to be shape shifters), Mayflies, Parasites, Sleepers, Captain John hart, Fairies and Mary (a telepathic alien thing). Each alien was different, Big or small, blue or green, insects or humans, from this galaxy or the next. It was amazing!

**Sorry, its a very short chapter but its late and I don't know what to write at the minuet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I was wondering if my first chapter is bad because I've looked at views and only half the viewer's go to read the second chapter. If there is anything can you tell me, im always looking for ways to improve my writing and would appreciate it.**

Catrin sat on the medical table as Owen had instructed her to. He 'apparently' had to check her over because she was an unusual case. They had all these aliens yet seemed to be in shock to find she could come back to life.

"Jack can come back to life right? Gwen mentioned it earlier."

"Yes. He seems to know what's going on! He's on his phone to 'the doctor'," Suzie walked in.

"Hang on; he knows I am a fully qualified doctor and scientist!" Owen shouted.

"Well obviously not qualified enough," Gwen shouted as she walked in holding something, "Catch!" She threw one of the objects she was holding at, first, Suzie and then Owen. They opened the paper bags to reveal a Cornish pasty.

"We're in wales, not Cornwall!" Catrin said to Gwen.

"We're all bored of Wales, I thought I would find something else," Gwen said. "I got you something welsh though, you probably have had it though, dad always fed me them." She produced a welsh cake out of a bag.

"Don't live with dad anymore, it's just me and mum. She still gives them to me, she likes to keep the 'tradition'," She replied.

"Where is dad? He still lived with mum after the wedding! "Gwen said.

"Don't know, he only pretended to still be with mum to keep you happy. They didn't want to upset you."

"Oh. I'll leave you guys to it then, come on Suzie, we need to get through a shit load of paperwork." They two women left leaving Owen and Catrin on their own. Owen carried on looking over Catrin but she paid no attention, she missed dad and even if she didn't show it, he was the one thing she wanted in the world. Why couldn't she just die? Why did she have to live on? Everything hurt but nothing she did, nothing any of the team did, could make her feel better.

"Owen, why couldn't I just die? It hurts more now than before. I liked not knowing my sister; I knew it would hurt if I saw her. All the guilt, all the memories, all the pain. And guess what, I was right, I wish I could collapse in on myself!"

Owen was speechless. He wished he could help but he knew nothing, why she had survived but her wound was still there. "I'm sorry," He sat on the table next to the young girl and let her cry onto his shoulder. "I don't know what is going on but I promise you I will find out!"

Suddenly a man in a pinstriped suit and a ginger girl ran into the room. "Oi, you spited the moment!"

**Sorry that that is just dialogue mostly. Im not sure what to write in this bit. I know the beginning, the end but im totally unsure on the bit between.**


End file.
